


Just A Pair of Otters Lost at Sea

by Mesmeret



Series: A Free Spirit and a Scrapworker [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coffee, Coming Untouched, Dean screams like a little bitch, Destiel - Freeform, Flowers as sex toys, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Holidays, Jess is competitive, Love Confessions, M/M, Massage, Masseur!Castiel, Multiple Orgasms, Navel Piercings, Nipple Piercings, Piercings, Schmoop, Sexual Fantasy, Tantric sex!, mindblowing orgasms!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 18:59:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesmeret/pseuds/Mesmeret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a few months since Dean and Cas started dated. Finally they have:<br/>-Announced they are boyfriends<br/>-Had titillating tantric sex<br/>-Confessed their love for each other<br/>-Got belly button piercings.<br/>Aka this is the story of how Dean Winchester rides the life coaster that is Castiel Novak. And how Castiel fawns over his man, Dean Winchester.<br/>A fluffy hot sequel to Twinky Hippie Shrinky Dink!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Pair of Otters Lost at Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~! This was so much fun to write! Here's the boys' jewelry: [Castiel](http://www.daysjewelers.com/peridot-belly-ring-in-14kt-white-gold) and [Dean](http://www.daysjewelers.com/blue-topaz-belly-ring-in-14kt-white-gold)
> 
> Also! I am [MesmeretMarjorie](http://www.mesmeretmarjorie.tumblr.com) on Tumblr. Follow me for info on watching me write. That's right. I want to start doing a livestream for writing via Google Documents! Will talk about it more at the end of this fic and later on in the week since I'm starting up classes again on Wednesday as well as getting more of my arm sleeve tattoo done.

It was around the fifth month of dating when Dean moved the last t-shirt from his closet to the cottage. Sam was trying hard to hide his happiness for his brother moving out. But Dean could tell. He was also excited as well as completely nervous. He had only ever lived with Sammy and the occasional months with his dad after Mary’s death. And Castiel was the yin to Dean’s yang when it came to them living under the same roof.

Cas would sneak out of bed at 5 am and run for 30 minutes before showering and dressing down to just his hemp thai fisherman pants. As the months got more cold, he would just walk around in leggings and a giant sweater. Dean didn’t mind stumbling into the little kitchen to see an egg scramble out on the table for him to eat. But for the first two weeks of living in the cottage, the tea next to it would always go down the drain instead of his gullet. Castiel made his own tea blends and would lecture Dean about how coffee and tea were just the same as blood diamonds. Dean just waited until he could duck into Sam’s kitchen and nurse an espresso when it was much needed. When the snitch of a little brother told Castiel about that, Dean was sat down and presented a small espresso machine with an empty mason jar.

“Dean, I wasn’t aware about how dependent you are of coffee. I hope you accept my apology of this espresso machine.” Castiel clasped Dean’s hand with his, “I booked a tasting over at Z’s for us in an hour to choose which beans you like.”

Dean was dumbfounded. Yet again, Cas was bringing something that was so common in Dean’s life into perspective. Initially, it was his drinking, then it was his eating habits. Both of those, Cas had gotten him to change thanks to sex coupons he could exchange for turning down an offered beverage or snack. Needless to say, Dean’s libido was well sated and his mornings weren’t of headaches and regret.

“Castiel, thank you. I was doing okay with just drinking a cup at work, though,” Dean white lied.

“And a cup or three at Sam’s on the weekends?” Cas furrowed his brows causing Dean to laugh sheepishly.

“Yeah, that too... I’m sorry?” Dean gave his best try at puppy dog eyes which won him a hard kiss from Castiel.

****

They got to the coffee roasterie a few minutes late but the chipper barista doesn’t mention it. Soon Dean’s heart was buzzing from the four taste shots of espresso blends made into different types of espresso drinks. He learned that a macchiato is a man’s drink and really hit his love of complex bitter tastes. He texted Sam an apology for making fun of him whenever he ordered one when Dean was around. Cas spent the whole time smiling and joking with Becky about roasts and other things Dean didn’t fully get. Or maybe he would if he wasn’t feeling so hyper. He ended up settling on the Bohemian Rhapsody blend since it also made Cas smile his little pleased smile. Maybe Dean could convert Cas to the dark side of caffeinated beverages.

When the tasting was finally coming to a close and they needed to pay, Dean’s heart got an extra shot of adrenaline when he saw the price total for the tasting and the coffee. Cas just kissed his cheek and placed two twenties down. Dean blushed and fidgeted with his eyes cast away from Becky and Cas. It was the first time Dean ever received PDA from a dude in broad daylight. Becky just smiled at the two handsome men and handed Castiel the five dollars of change. Cas smiled and wished her a good evening while Dean nodded as he grabbed the bag of coffee beans and the new grinder. Dean was already in the car by the time Castiel sauntered to the Impala. Once they were heading back to the cottage, Cas spoke up, “Why do you always react negatively to attention?”

Dean jolted and looked over at Cas incredulously, “I love attention, man. What are you talking about?”

Cas shrugged, “I guess I meant physical attention. You jolted quite a bit when I kissed you.”

“Yeah, because that’s the first time ever a guy laid one on my cheek in the day time!” Dean realized he raised his voice and mumbled a sorry while keeping his eyes on the traffic ahead. He heard Cas shift in his seat and then a click. “Cas! Put your fucking seat belt back on! Oh.” He had jerked his head to the side to see that Cas had just opened the tin of coffee and was sniffing it deeply while humming Bohemian Rhapsody. Cas just giggled at Dean’s outburst and went back to his sniffing.

That was another thing that made Castiel Dean’s yin. The man never really seemed to get hung up on things that Dean would. The older man hid his smile as he looked over his shoulder to merge into the left lane to turn onto their street. Once in the kitchen, Cas placed the jar into the freezer and joined Dean in the living room.

“Are you cool if I say that you’re my boy friend to people?” Cas asked while curing up to Dean’s side.

Dean felt his stomach flip. He had been looking forward to this moment as well as regretting it. He tried to keep his face in neutral while he pep talked himself into saying the right thing. Cas waited patiently for Dean’s response while massaging the scrapyard worker’s hand. Castiel had been talking to Sam the previous day when it struck him that the couple had yet to really declare themselves as an exclusive pair. He was really hoping it would happen. That Cas wasn’t just some experimental phase in Dean’s life.

“Yeah, I’m cool with you calling me your boyfriend. Though if I catch you calling me your ball and chain, we will need to talk,” Dean chuckled at his own joke as he read Cas’ face. He let out a sigh when it was clear that his response was the right one.

“You are a good boyfriend, Dean,” Cas leaned up to kiss him. “Although, if you want to try bondage, I wouldn’t mind you chaining me up.”

Dean groaned and failed at not imagining Castiel writhing in chains as Dean sucked him off. “I wouldn’t feel comfortable with you boasting about our sex lives to that detail.”

Cas laughed between nipping his way down Dean’s neck, “As long as you acknowledge I’m your boyfriend, it’s a deal.” Dean whimpered an okay as Cas got to his pulse with his teeth.

****

Sam Winchester was a happy man now. His girlfriend of five years was finally moving to Lawrence from Palo Alto, he had a house to himself, and he was still employed as a researcher despite the economic downturn. He did have some new issues though. Like how sometimes his brother or Cas would forget to close the curtains during their morning fuck sessions in the cottage kitchen. Or how all he got to hear was how awesome one is from the other. It was more of an annoyance, but it was getting damn close to mosquito level. Especially since now the pair were officially boyfriends. Finally.

Jess had just laughed it off when Sam had initially confided in her about Dean and Cas. But once she was fully moved in, she too would grumpily stomp into the house and rest her head on Sam’s shoulder, “I think their honeymoon phase will outlast ours.”

He kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back, “Don’t get competitive, sweetheart. Cas is apparently planning to show Dean the ways of Tantric meditation and sex.”

“Oh, it’s fucking on then!” The blonde stomped away to the bed. Sam quickly saved his report before joining Jess in the bedroom.

****

Dean had discovered that he preferred massage over yoga early on in the relationship. But for him to receive his daily massage, he had to join Cas in his morning and evening yoga routines. By the third month of this, Dean had noticed some toning in the mirror and felt far less tension. By now, he felt like a sleek cat of the serengeti.  Cas had caught him checking himself out a few times and never made a comment about it but would whisper, “Let’s fuck in front of the mirror tonight.”

Needless to say, Dean’s body insecurities were a thing of the past. That Saturday, the couple were lounging in the nude as the fire was heating up the November chill that had been an unwelcomed guest at the cottage. Castiel was reading a manual on lymph drainage and practicing on Dean’s leg while Dean was playing Animal Crossing on the 3DS Sam got him for his 34th birthday. Cas’ soft fingers ghosted along his leg hair in a pleasant way and surprisingly, his knee wasn’t hurting as much. “Feels like it’s working, Cas.”

Castiel smiled up at him and kissed the faded scar on Dean’s knee. “It should.” They went back to their tasks for a few before Cas’ fingers paused for a moment. Dean looked down to see a blush on his boyfriend’s face but the gentle fingers continued their ministrations. Dean worried his lip as he went back to catching bugs with Charlie. He tried to not think much of it, but Cas’ fingers went still again. “What is it, babe?”

“Oh, um. What do you fantasize about when jerking off?”

Dean quickly let Charlie know that something came up. She replied, “Go get ‘em, tiger!” He set his 3DS down on the coffee table. “Uh, I guess I haven’t really jerked off as much since we really started, um, going steady.”

Cas smiled shyly and let Dean pull him into his arms. “What about the month before we got together?”

Dean’s toes curled and his cock twitched against Cas’ hip. That month was hell of succubi in Castiel’s form swirling around in Dean’s mind. They would only fade for a few once he coated the shower tiles or a tissue with his cum. He bit his lip remembering one of the dirtier fantasies where Cas was the star.

“Um, there was one where I watched you in the garden and you knew I was. You had finished doing your yoga and slipped out of your clothes. You then started picking flowers and once you had a handful, you got onto your knees facing me and started running the flower petals along your lips and nipples.”

Dean stopped speaking for a moment feeling and hearing Castiel moan against his right nipple. A pearl of precum formed as Dean’s arousal was heightened. The fantasy was continuing in his mind. “Y-you then take another flower and brush it against your cock before twirling it around your tip. I can tell the petals are damp with you. You, oh fuck, you bring the flower to your mouth and lick petal by petal while pumping your cock. I come out of the house and you turn around and present me with your ass and a flower. I run the petals along your balls and hole. I would imagine the sounds you would make. I would fantasize that your deep voice would go up in a higher pitch to the point that if my eyes were closed, I could think I made a woman cum. But I now know you’re all growls and grunts.”

Dean felt his face radiate. This was the most filth he’s ever said aloud. Cas is flushed as well and eying the vase of carnations on the coffee table not so subtly. Dean cursed under his breath, “Seriously?”

Cas nodded and grabbed the vase, “Yes, Dean. This will be perfect stimulation to practice tantra.” Cas then folded his legs into the Lotus position on the shag rug by the fireplace, “Join me, Dean? This will be much better than your first yoga lesson.”

Dean was already trying to get his feet in place by the time Cas finished talking. They exchanged flushed grins before Cas spoke up, “We’ll start with some deep breaths from our bases.” The room is quiet with the soft crackle of fire and the men’s meditative breaths. Dean let his eyes close to find that place he discovered two months ago. He became aware of Cas leaning forward a little through sensing the movement rather than seeing it. Cas spoke softly with the next set of instructions, “In tantra, there’s no intended ending. I will touch your pubococcygeus muscle, or the PC muscle and you should clench it every other deep breath, okay?”

Dean nodded and waited for the touch. To his surprise, he felt the petals of a carnation brush up against his taint while Cas’ hand held up his balls with hardly any pressure. Dean released a soft moan when he clenched the muscle. He felt Cas lean back but scoot forward until their knees were touching. Both of them could feel the other’s exhale ghost on their skin as they clenched their PC muscle. Castiel had been masturbating this way since college but remembered how it took a little while to get the hang of. He blushed at the fantasy Dean told him. He has bathed with flower petals before, but never used the colorful flesh to stimulate him sensually. Once he could sense Dean was getting a little distracted, he spoke up, “I’m curious about what you did with that flower to me. Can you tell me while still breathing and clenching, Dean?”

“S-sure, babe,” Dean furrowed his brow as he continued the meditation while speaking, “You would moan as I dragged the flower along where your ass become thighs and then I couldn’t help but slip down and bite your right ass cheek before licking the mark as you thrust your hips needily. You would call out my name as I ran my finger around your rim. F-Fuck, Cas! I need something. This is too much. I’m gonna cum.”

Cas came out of the soft haze that Dean’s words had lulled him into and smiled softly, “It’s okay, Dean. You can orgasm without ejaculation. You can do it. Just continue the meditation and listen to me.” Cas watched Dean flutter his eyes open with a whine. “Trust me, Dean. Just let your body orgasm. Feel the endorphins. Hear my voice as you cum. Hear me as I push back against your finger. Cum realizing that I had always prepped myself in the mornings in hopes that my sexy neighbor would fuck me that day.”

Dean’s brain froze and melted at the same time. He’s experienced cumming dry from getting fucked thanks to Cas. But this was just all due to him, his mind, and Castiel’s voice. Nothing else. He slipped out of the lotus position since his legs were twitching spasmodically and the world was rejoicing with him by turning off gravity. Castiel hummed softly and repositioned them so Dean’s knees were bent and leaning against Cas’ sides while Cas’ legs were crossed encircling where Dean sat. Castiel made sure that their cocks didn’t rest on each other’s skin. By this time, Dean’s eyes were wet with minor anguish as the orgasm continued on for far longer than he has ever experienced. Cas gently rubbed circles along the strong back of his lover while whispering against Dean’s ear, “It’s okay. Soon we will get it so you will feel like this for 10 or more minutes. Just breath and center yourself back to here.”

The man in his arms let out a defeated whimper and closed his eyes. Dean slowly got back into his bones. The contact of Cas’ hands was all he could really think about. They were comforting in ways he never imagined before. The rush in his ears faded and soon the soft murmurs of two hearts and the crackle of fire replaced it. He looked up at Castiel, “So how do I return the favor?”

Cas laughed and kissed Dean, “It isn’t like that. It’s a journey with no favors, Dean. But, I wouldn’t mind if you touched me all over with this.” He pulled out one of the carnations from the vase and dipped the petals in some of the water that was running down the side of the curved glass. Dean tooked it and ran it down the small trail of black hair on Cas’ torso. “Oh, Dean. Don’t go directly to my cock. Touch everywhere else first. The goal is to get all of the body singing instead of just the genitalia.”

Dean blushed and used the petals to brush up the water droplets running down Castiel’s front. Dean listened to Cas’ vocal appreciation while he teased the flower against the rings with beads of labradorite that ran through the brunette’s nipples. Dean watched Cas’ body roll and shake with stimulation and he couldn’t help but roll and arch along with his lover. Cas smiled lazily up at him, “Don’t forget to clench your PC muscle as well.”

Dean’s blush was left unnoticed as they kissed slowly. With Cas leaning against him, Dean was able to run the flower down the sweat sheened back. He fanned it a little and Cas kissed him with a ferocity that was barely kept at bay. Dean loved how Castiel could dominate him so easily and yet roll over to be timid and loving. Being near the free spirit always put Dean in awe. He didn’t know if the man he loved was an angel or just weird alien who loved life differently.

“Y-you really think that, Dean?” Cas went still with his breath still heavy. Dean looked into royal blue eyes with a frown. “You love me?”

Dean blushed deeply. Turns out when he’s like this, he talks aloud his thoughts, “Uh, yeah. I guess I do. Could we talk about that later, though?”

Cas shook his head still holding the lusty stare up at Dean, “No. I’m not. I’m going to orgasm knowing that I’m with someone who loves me back.”

Dean grunted, trying to stifle the carnal urge to fuck Cas or beg him to fill Dean. They were both pretty comfortable with their switching tendencies. He knew that Cas was pretty determined to stick with this tantric stuff, so he might as well try to get Cas to experience that 10 minute orgasm that was mentioned before.

“Yeah, baby. I love you. I love your view on life. I love how you give me courage. I love how you giggle rather than laugh. I love coming home from a hard day’s work and you rub my aches away. I love how you have Batman fucking Robin on your ass. I love how spiritual you are. I love you, Castiel.”

“Dean! Run your hands along my sides and back!” Cas whimpered as focused his mind to go that extra step into orgasm. He felt words come up and off his tongue as the pleasure rushed in his ears. “I love you, Dean Winchester. I love how masculine you are. I love how despite you’re hesitant or judgemental, you will still try things. I love how you smile whenever you see me. I love how thoughtful you are. I love seeing how caring you are with your brother and friends. I love you... Fuck! Dean!”

The older man held the blissed out man in his arms. He tried to hold Cas tightly but the brunette whimpered when their cocks brushed against each other and feebly pushed against Dean. It finally clicked in Dean’s mind and he made sure Cas was tilted just so as Cas let out a continuous stream of raspy moans. Dean soaked up the view and soon felt his orgasm begging to be brought out. Being the quick learner he was, he focused on the breathing, the clenching, and the words spoken by Castiel. Blood rushed through his ears as Cas’ last words became Dean’s mantra.

They clung to each other like a pair of lost otters on a tempestuous bay. Dean was stunned by the profound bond he was feeling with Castiel at the moment when the younger man gripped his biceps and he held onto the swell of Cas’ buttocks. Poetic epics were spoken through broken moans and grunts as they lost themselves even further. But all good things come to an end. Dean started to feel a slight twinge in his inner thighs from the exhausting spasms his lust caused. Cas was getting hiccups and was blushing deeply as he stuttered an apology. They both went silent before laughing loudly. They broke apart for air.

“Wow, I don’t think I have ever experienced getting hiccups from that.”

“I didn’t know I could cum like that and not want to... well you know, cum cum.” Dean laughed some more as he laid down on the shag rug. Cas got up to get two glasses of water. They drank them while stoking the fireplace. Soon the pair relocated back onto the couch. Dean was feeling euphoric and from the looks of it, Cas was pretty content too.

“You think I’m an angel?”

“Shut up.”

“Aw, I love you too.”

****

Jessica Moore was a competitive person by nature. It was just fact. She was jogging in place waiting for Cas to come out for their Sunday morning run around the neighborhood. Cas came out a few minutes past 5 am with a silly grin on his face. That was his “Just Got My Dick Sucked” face. She shook her head as he closed the garden gate and they headed down the driveway in a slow jog.

“So, got laid?” She huffed out as she acclimated to the morning chill.

“He loves me, Jess,” Cas sighed dreamily.

“Wait, you guys never?” She looked at his head shake from the corner of her eyes. “Huh. I guess I lost that bet with Sammy. Did you at least return the love confession?”

“Ha ha. You and Sam need to stop gambling with other peoples’ lives,” Cas playfully shoved Jess before sprinting forward. She squawked out as she lost her balance and stumbled into the empty street. She chased after him and giggled as she tackled his side. They caught their breath for a moment before going back to a steady jog.

“I did tell him,” Castiel grinned with a wink.

Jess raised an eyebrow up into her Stanford beanie, “Oh? Was it in a moment in passion, I guess?”

Cas giggled, “He confessed after he experienced his first tantric induced orgasm. Which then led to the best orgasm for me sin-”

“Lalala! TMI, Castiel!” Jess whisper shouted while covering her ears.

“You wanted to know still,” Cas giggled. “How’s things with Sam? The recent report is making him into even more of a shut in.”

Jess shrugged, “I think he took the project on because he really wants to fund a big wedding. But seriously, I don’t have that big of a family that he thinks I do. And he just has Dean, Bobby, Ellen, Missouri, and you as his family.”

Cas blushed. He did think of Jessica as his sister-in-law as of late, but to hear that Sam thought of him as family was another thing. “Well, I think I could import some of my family if Sam is really set on a 200 plus wedding ceremony.”

“Jesus! How many people are in your family?!” Jess shuddered from the winter chill and the thought of so many names needed to memorize.

“One hundred and forty four so far,” Cas shrugged. “Large catholic family with durable uteruses and fertile sperm.”

Jess snorted with laughter, “Is that the coat of arms for the Novak clan?”

Cas grinned, “Now I know what to give the relatives for Christmas.”

“Oh, are you going to bring Dean to the celebrations?” Jess was a little nervous. She was hoping to spend her first Christmas living with Sam at their house. And maybe with Dean and Cas could join in. Dean’s hound nose for pie would guarantee at least fifteen minutes of his time.

“No, I’m not going to Chicago to get lectured on how I’m worthless for three days. I have you guys instead to make me happy,” He smiled over at Jess while they waited at a light to change. She pulled him into a quick hug.

“I guess they want the sinner to leave you?”

“Nah, they think you can’t receive redemption if you have two false idols fornicating on your ass,” Cas looked away with that comment. Jess realized they were breaching a tough subject.

“So, how about we try to do Thanksgiving at Bobby’s and Christmas at the house?”

“Sounds good enough. Though, we should bake the pies at the house. I caught Dean eating my Halloween pie while it was cooling,” Castiel pouted at the memory of seeing Dean look guilty with cherry and blueberry stained lips while holding ¾ of a pie. “His resistance to hot fruit is disturbing.”

“I bet that tongue feels good,” Jess couldn’t help herself with a dirty joke.

“Goddamnit, Jess!” Cas blushed. They continued jogging for another twenty minutes until they got back to the house and cottage. With a hug, they parted ways. Cas slipped into the bedroom to see Dean munching on the pillow yet again. He giggled as his man snuffled in his sleep. Cas grabbed a clean pair of sweatpants before taking a quick shower.

While rinsing off the sweat of exercise and sex, his fantasy of Dean pierced was coming back up to the surface. Dean was appreciative of Cas’ piercings and knew that Cas was saving up to get his belly pierced. Dean just didn’t know that it was taking Cas this long to save was because Castiel was also saving up for Dean’s piercing. Cas thought of suggesting getting Dean’s nipples pierced, but he knew Dean would be in hell for the recovery since they were so sensitive. Cas remembered when he got his pierced and how he almost fainted from it. Dean probably would. It wasn’t worth it to Castiel. Thus belly buttons, it was. Plus, Dean was getting a bit of vacation time for the last half of the month and most of December. So they could heal together without issue.

He got out of the shower humming happily. As he dried off, Dean stumbled into the bathroom with a grunt. Cas kissed him on the cheek while on his way out of the small room to go to the kitchen to make breakfast.

****

Dean was freaking out to put it lightly. He was 34 and getting a piercing that was what rebellious teen girls got the day before Thanksgiving. Castiel ended up showing him old books with proof that ancient Egyptian men had their navels pierced as a sign of manliness. He agreed to getting the piercing once he saw that the jewelry available wasn’t all rhinestones and pink.

Cas was just sitting next to him in the waiting area of Big Daddy Cadillac on Massachusetts. His angel looked so giddy and excited while he felt like he needed to shit his pants or pass out. Cas looked up at him from the tattoo magazine on his lap and immediately grabbed Dean’s hand and started massaging it. Soon the nausea faded and he closed his eyes and listened to rock music playing on the speakers.

Finally the timid guy, Chuck, came over and shook their hands with a reassuring steadiness. Cas had told Dean that Chuck pierced his nipples and tongue and was pretty good. He just had a stutter.

Dean was pretty certain the guy also had severe anxiety issues too. But he did seem to stand up straighter once they were in the piercing room. Cas pulled off the chunky pale orange and yellow striped sweater he had on for the day. Dean almost took off his t-shirt but he remembered he was going second. Chuck looked at Cas’ belly button making a comment or two about the direction of piercing. With Cas’ confirmation, Chuck marked the intended area for the piercing.

Soon Cas was lying on the table while Chuck was prepping the piercing needle and the jewelry. Cas had purchased a peridot and white gold barbell for himself. The rich green was just like Dean’s eyes. Cas finally felt nervous when Chuck came over to clamp the markings. Cas held out his hand for Dean to hold. Dean leaned over and kissed Cas’ forehead as Chuck muttered to Cas to breath deeply. Cas started to focus and accept that there was going to be a needle puncturing him. He nodded to Chuck when he was ready. Chuck lined up the needle and told Cas to take a deep breath and exhale sharply and take three steady breaths after.

Dean watched in awe as his boyfriend took the piercing like a champ. Aside from a small whimper and squeezing Dean’s hand hard, Cas had a beautiful $350 piece of jewelry in his navel.

This meant it was Dean’s turn.

He shakily took off his shirt and Chuck smiled at him knowingly, “It’s cool man. I fainted when I got my ears pierced at 18.” Dean didn’t feel like that was reassuring at all as Chuck sanitized Dean’s belly. Cas waited until Chuck was done marking Dean’s navel until he rubbed his man’s back. “You can do this, Dean. It will hurt and you will have to accept that. Hopefully it won’t be like when you pulled your rotator cuff.”

Dean laughed dryly at that but it did distract his nerves just enough to lie down on the table. Chuck prepared the matching curved barbell that had blue topaz instead of peridot. It was handsome and shone without being a neon sign. Cas whispered into Dean’s ear as Chuck clamped his navel, “I love you, Dean Winchester.”

The warmth of those words helped him breathe deeply and avoid hyperventilating. Although, on the exhale when the needle went through, Dean screamed like a little bitch. The sensation was like he was being ruptured and electrocuted at the same time. He felt his face turn red and he did not feel good at all. Chuck sighed and asked Cas to hold Dean’s head to the side incase he threw up while the piercer put the jewelry on. Dean did feel bile come up as he whimpered with humiliation. Cas hummed softly while caressing Dean’s hair.

“It’s okay, Dean. It’s okay. It’s over, love,” Cas kissed Dean’s cheek once it looked like the man wasn’t going to really throw up. Chuck told Dean sit up slowly and to take his time before the piercer left the room to get the pair some OJ. Dean blushed, “I wasn’t expecting that to happen. Sorry.”

“Dean, shut up. You did really well. It hurt a bit for me too. I just knew what to expect. I hyperventilated when my nipples were done,” Cas admitted quietly.

Dean slowly sat up and looked down to see the little glint of blue from his navel and the green in Cas’. He smiled sheepishly. This kinda was better than getting rings for each other. They sneaked a few more kisses before Chuck came back. They drank their juice while Chuck explained the cleaning and maintenance protocol for the piercings. Dean kinda tuned out while drinking the juice. He felt a dull ache in his belly every time he swallowed. He then realized that he wouldn’t be able to fully gorge himself tomorrow.

Both Cas and Chuck went silent when they noticed Dean’s childish pout. “What’s the matter, Dean?”

“I won’t be able to eat all of the pie tomorrow because of this,” He grumbled. Cas giggled and Chuck looked lost.

“You can have a slice every day until you get sick of it, babe,” Cas winked up at Dean. The older man grinned. That made things bearable.

**Author's Note:**

> Dean loves his pie. <3  
> Reminder: I am [MesmeretMarjorie](http://www.mesmeretmarjorie.tumblr.com) on Tumblr. Follow me for info on watching me write. That's right. I want to start doing a livestream for writing via Google Documents.  
> 


End file.
